Guilty Rumours
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Rumour has it she s rich. Rumour has it she s fallen in love.."Truth is...she can’t”. Sora is the youngest "daughter" in the new family but instantly rumours are flying about but can Roxas seperate the truth from the lie or will he be just as quick judge.
1. Skate Park

**~Guilty Rumours~**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author:** xXxSmidgexXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for gushy-language!-heavy material that could be distressing: D or aggravating. oh and cross-dressing :D

**Summary: ** Sora`s the youngest "daughter" in the new family that`s recently moved over to Twilight town. But why make such a massive move? After all they came from destiny Islands...They`ve all heard the excuse's but the but rumour has it there` s more to "little" Sora then the family wish to show.

"Well Rumour has it that she`s a whore. Rumour has it she`s rich. Rumour has it their father`s the king of some world. Rumour has it....she`s fallen in love.

Truth is...she can't"

FYI: Sora is NOT a girl but the reason as to why they call him a girl will be explained later :D

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Please leave a Review. And if i owned KH do you think Roxas would have gone back in Sora...HELL no there`d be a plot twist...many plot twists...and i wouldn`t be writing this!

**Song: Now 50-Heaven is a skate park: FYI-fastly growing fav song**

**Morale: Things aren`t always as they seem**

The sound of wheels grinding or crunching against the gravel could be heard from the park as loud jeers and people chatting animatedly mixed with the afore mentioned grinding, flipping and wiping out of the local kids at the skate park.

**God damn...skateboarding is my life...**

A boy stood, one foot pinning a skateboard underneath his foot as his brows furrowed in concentration as he looked down the slope he was to go down. The Boy rolled his shoulders heavily as the sun beat down restlessly on them all, causing most people to have already broken out in a sweat...even if it was only 9:00am

**Keep the balance. Keep on the board...nail it!**

The boy smirked confidently, the smile complimenting his persona as one of a mischief maker full of promises of fun and adventure clashing with his bright blue eyes. His athletic body was covered with baggy dark shorts that were tied lightly with a belt. A Grey shirt lay forgotten somewhere as he left on a clean white jacket with markings on the sleeves in the shape of triangles and at the bottom of that jacket was a strange but intriguing ornament. He wore black and white rings on his fingers and his blonde spiked hair looked like he had left the hair dryer on for a bit too long in one position but that didn`t stop the odd look of longing...or jealousy.

"Hurry up man...we`re gunna die old at this rate." A Boy with cameo on folded his arms, rolling his chestnut eyes at this "Show" of macho-ness.

"Give me a break Hayner...can`t you go play with Olette and pence?" The boy shouted back giving him a tired glare...though this was his 20th try.

**No pain no gain...**

"You better not be thinking of that motto..."

"...No" the boy looked sheepish

"Roxas- that`s for insane mental people who want an excuse to bash their head frequently against things...now i know your insane but...

"Just once more..."

"Then can we go to the ice cream shop?"Hayner interjected

"What...don`t you like the park?"Roxas mocked

"Well yea but..."

"It`s fine Hayner...as long as you pay" Roxas nodded-trying to focus again

"Tell you what...you nail it...i`ll pay...cool?" Hayner smirked

"But tha-"

"GO for it sucker!"Hayner shouted cupping his hands and putting them to his mouth.

Roxas grumbled a few dark words but pushed himself to the front.

He was tilting

...Tilting...

And there was a rush of adrenalin as the wind raced past him and he raced forwards. He bent down as he came to the end then grabbed his board and...

Spun

He was actually doing it! Oh if he could only see Hayner`s face right now!

**Oh crud...too low to turn!**

And he would have made it had it not been for a fairly bright flash incidentally he missed the board and slipped sideways, his skin sliding painfully against the tarmac of the slope causing friction burn, and in this weather it stung like hell. His board slide begrudgingly past him though he was too busy counting the spots in his vision.

Numbly he could hear people laughing but there were a few concerned voices...mainly from Olette who now looked like she was wearing a blob of yellow. Roxas tried to focus

"God Roxas...are you ok? Are you hurt...Hayner your such a prick"

Roxas smirked lightly then groaned as someone started to lift him up.

"Eurgh my back" he complained

"More your arm man...look at it!"

Roxas lifted his sleeve to see a slightly bloody mess. God it stung like a bitch

"Nah...It'll be ok" he shook it off like any guy would

Olette immediately held onto his good arm as he started standing albeit a little wobbily.

"Whoa there cowboy you sure?" Pence, a slightly round kid with a sweatband and his usual top and trousers bent down to eye level which Roxas blinked owlishly back at.

"Yea...Pence i`m cool...what was that anyway" Roxas asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean that flash...oh some weirdo took a photo of you as you were jumping..."

Roxas face turned into one of confusion then surprise...then curiosity

"What the h- are you sure?" he struggled to get all the words out.

"I didn`t just chase some random girl down the street Roxas..."

"Oh a girl was it..." Pence sniggered

"Got a fan club already?"Olette nudged him playfully

"More like a growing one" Hayner snorted idly " Anyway...you owe me...an ice cream failure"

Roxas gave him a scowl while Pence asked whether this ice cream was for everyone

"How about i get ice-cream...my treat?" Olette asked

Roxas and Hayner shrugged "Yea...whatever"

Pence Nodded excitedly "Oh...skate board Roxas..." Pence handed him his skateboard which now had a few scratches, but it didn`t ruin the main drawing which was of spiral like vines...really it was hard to describe-abstract would be the best thing with "Heaven is a half pipe" written in the middle.

"ok lets-a-go guys!" pence started, pulling Olette with him while Hayner rushed to get in front. Roxas held his skateboard and looked around once more, a frown creasing his features.

**Why the hell was i photographed...and didn`t that girl have any decency to at least apologise...people these days...scum really.**

"Roxas...hurry your ass along!" Hayner shouted. Roxas smirked lightly

"I`m coming Gramps!"

There was a muttered reply but Roxas was too busy jumping back onto his board- quickly catching back up to his friends loving the sound of the pebbles beneath the wheels, and the feeling of freedom yet being in control.

________________________Later in the town________________________________________

"NO seriously...Ninjas would so beat pirates..." There was a collected sigh as half the group recognised the coming conversation.

"Pence...im pretty sure pirates would whip their ass`s" Hayner looked defiant in winning this while pence just looked exasperated.

"But Hayner...Their NINJA`s, ninjas"

A pause

"...So?" Hayner looked confused

"Hey Hayner! Watch this" Roxas shouted over as he rolled down to the steps then jumped over it, spinning this time and somehow he knew he would definitely land it...he just didn`t realise it would be on a person.

"Roxas!...Civillian!" Hayner shouted

"What!"

**Crud...**

He`s seen the girl too late and so had she supposedly as she blinked to see a skateboard and it`s owner coming flying towards her.

"Eurgh!"

"OW!"

The sound of curious voices filled Roxas ear`s this time...towns people? Sure it was a town...in the middle of summer.

**For some reason...this ground is really soft and...really wasn`t cold like usual...and moved...wait moved.**

"Whoa!" Roxas reeled backwards, scrambling back from the fallen girl as far as he could to find he had fallen on her...in a fairly compromising position.

"...Oh god...i`m so sorry seriously...i never saw you...it`s my fault are you ok?" Roxas peered over her genuinely concerned.

The girl blinked groggily either from the light or the question Roxas wasn`t sure but she smiled suddenly which...kinda freaked him out until she blanked out again.

She didn`t look half bad, spiky brown hair with a head band with a black bow on and a black dress that was made all weirdly poofy at the end. Her shoe`s were pretty awesome skater shoes, with small ankle socks and she wore hand gloves...or hobo gloves.

"Whoa dude...you wiped out a chick...score" Hayner chuckled while Roxas punched the back of his leg making him go down onto the floor.

"Ah frick!"

"Hey...she looks kinda familiar" Pence observed her face closely.

Olette and Roxas blinked curiously then looked at pence to Hayner

"AH...oh..."

"Oh what?" Roxas copied in a stupid tone

"OH as in...this is the girl i chased...the girl who took a photo of you."

A pregnant pause as the life around them seemed to re-start

"Think we can nab her camera?"

Roxas punched Hayner in the arm this time.

"Ok...that hurt"

"Well...you could at least delete it..." Olette interjected.

Roxas thought hard then nodded lightly...

**Very true...but**

He slipped his fingers gently under her back and...

"AHhh! RAPIST!" there was suddenly a sharp stinging sensation in his left cheek...and he was facing too the right...

"Ow..."

"Whoa it`s awake..."Pence jumped, startled

"Pence...she`s a girl" Olete muttered, not amused

"...sorry" He muttered

"Hey you ok?" Olette got down to the girls height and smiled while looking for any injuries...

**Good o`l Olette always looking out for oth- wait a second...what the hell just happened there i just got slapped by a girl...a girl who earlier took my photo...where is this justice!**

"You slapped me!"

Everyone turned to look at Roxas with mixed expressions

"Roxas you deserved it...come on then" Olette helped the girl stand; she tottered a little but was soon on track next to Olette and Pence.

"Hey i reallllly didn`t...you're the ones who said-" Roxas followed behind them starting to get really ticked off.

"i suggested i didn`t command" Olette answered

A slight pause

"Oh she got you there...."Hayner nodded but stopped when he caught Roxas`s low punch.

"Dude will you stop punching me"

"Then stop making stupid remarks...."Roxas retorted

"Toshe`..."

Roxas slowly trailed along behind them all, sometimes giving the "photo girl" some evils. But Olette soon caught on and whispered something into her ear which actually made her brighten a little.

**Stupid girls...**

-At the ice cream shop-

"Hello how may i help you?" a girl with long blonde hair leaned on the counter as she smiled at the four teens...who began to laugh except the girl who just looked curious.

"No way...Nam you got the ice cream job?"Namine winced

"At least I'm getting paid you cheap ass`s"

"What an ice cream an hour" Hayner laughed out

Roxas and hayner hi-5ed before looking sheepish as Namine gave a hurt glare

"It`s fun... really"

"Really?" Olette questioned

"NO!...it`s so boring i miss you guys!" she whined lightly but rubbed her cheek "What did you want anyway?"

"Sorry...that must really suck" Hayner mused

"Mhm..."

"Well if it`s ok can we have six sea-salt ice creams please ...Roxas is paying"

"Hell am –" Roxas huffed heavily handing over the munny at her warning glare.

The boy`s looked confused while Namine just shrugged and disappeared re-appearing with five sea salt ice-creams. Olette paid the right amount then began un-wrapping her ice cream when Namine spoke up.

"Who's the extra one for?"

"You of course" she smiled lightly while handing them out...well chucking them at the guys while handing them to the girls.

"Oh no...that`s not fair...you can`t give her one..." Roxas watched as the girl half took it then gave it back but Olette pushed it into her hands.

"She has a name you know..." Olette replied coldly

"...SO..."

Olette rolled her eyes clearly annoyed but Roxas wasn`t in the mood

"She took my photo!"

"You hit her with a skate board...then landed! On her..."

"ok so that`s a semi-major issue..."

"Totally major "

"Because she`s a girl!"

"Yes Roxas..."

"Eurgh fine!" He turned away and starting walking away.

"What are you doing?" Olette shouted to him

"Going home..." He muttered not even looking back

"Boys..." Olette muttered

Meanwhile the girl stared after the boy then at the ice cream then back again.


	2. Sing

:Sing:

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author:** xXxSmidgexXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for gushy-language!-heavy material that could be distressing: D or aggravating. oh and cross dressing XD

**Summary: ** Sora`s the youngest "daughter" in the new family that`s recently moved over to Traverse town. But why make such a massive move? After all they came from destiny Islands...They`ve all heard the excuse's but the but rumour has it there` s more to "little" Sora then the family wish to show.

"Well Rumour has it that she`s a whore. Rumour has it she`s rich. Rumour has it their father`s the king of some world. Rumour has it....she`s fallen in love.

FYI: Sora is not an actualy GIRL but the reason as to why they say he is will be explained later :)

Truth is...she can't"

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Please leave a Review. And if i owned KH do you think Roxas would have gone back in Sora...HELL no there`d be a plot twist...many plot twists...and i wouldn`t be writing this!

**Song: Travis – Sing **

**Morale: There`s always a silver lining**

Ok people- im gunna thank the people who actually left a review out of the 80 of you! How unfair can you be .- tough crowd :3

But a big cyber cookie to and .

**Baby you`ve been going so crazy, lately nothing seems to be going right**

_Flashing camera`s...shouting voices... trapped!_

"_Let me go...please!" _

_More shouting voices...Angry and violent...a thrown bottle smashes close to the child's face._

** So low why do you have to get so low**

_A hand holding a smaller, delicate one _

"_Papa?" wide blue eyes are answered with a grunt_

"_Why do they hate me? Do you h-" Silenced by a glare._

"_You must learn to be strong not just physically but also emotionally"_

"_But?"_

"_No you stupid child listen to me- if they find out your mother will leave us...and so will the money"_

**You`ve been waiting in the sun too long**

_Tears well up_

**But if you sing**

_They fall_

Si-ng

"_Mama...Papa? I`m sorry I didn`t mean to he...I"_

"_No...You`ve ruined enough we`re moving...are you happy now! Back you bags were going in 5 minutes"_

"_But my friends!"_

_Cold, dead silence._

"_What friends"_

"_**....."**_

"We will shortly be arriving at Traverse town. We hope you have enjoyed the ride and will come back to Chocobo travels soon. Have a good day and safe travels- Thankyou!"

A girl of 15 stared out at the blue ocean, she ignored the announcement in favour for staring fixatedly at a tiny island that was once her home.

"Good bye everyone...I`ll miss you" She blinked away the moisture that had begun to cling to her eye lashes and rubbed her arms as the wind picked up due to the boat turning into port. Her black dress that hung just above her knee`s now swayed to the side, showing off her skater shoes with knee high black socks. So far she had managed to keep up her facade of appearing happy and her hair was somewhat restrained with the headband that also had a black bow on it.

"You shouldn`t be out here without a jacket" a hand- heavy on her shoulder. Her body immediately tensed up.

"What do you care..." was her curt reply

"You know I do...your my –"

"Don`t even bother with that...where`s Mother?" she said the last bit with heavy sarcasm which the man seemed to pick up.

"She`s in the car waiting for you..." He said evenly

"In a hurry is she...I wonder why" she kept her eyes on the island

_...maybe if she didn`t look away._

"No...Mistakes were made and I'm sure you won`t let something that stupid and selfish happen again...would you?" a hint of a smile.

_So manipulating!_

"Of course" She managed through her gritted teeth. The hand moved to an arm as she was pulled away from the last and only home she would know...

_Well that was her thought anyway._

"Come on** Sora** your mother will be so worried" He smiled at the other customers while walking downstairs to the car decks, and for the first time in her life she found herself carrying on that facade...

That everything was going to be alright.

"Sora!" A shrill voice rang out around the mansion.

"Sora where have you got to!"

A collective sigh

"I`m here mother" a tired yawn matched a frustrated sigh.

"Really...why do we even bother with you?..."

"You don`t" was the remark fired back but it was silenced with a rough glare

"We do! You have clothes and jewellery...your my perfect little girl"

_Eurgh! If only you accepted the truth_

"Now come give your mother a hug so she can sort that hair of yours."

_Do not break. Do not cry..._

"There`s a good girl...Now I`ve enlisted you into the local school but seeing as it`s the school holidays you won`t be back to school for a long time- and there`s no way you're doing summer camp again, not after last time. So I expect you to make friends with the girls down the road ok."

"Wow it almost sounded like you were angry at me"

"Trust me darling, you could never make me angry" Sora gave an uncomfortable huff, memories fleeting by like colourful fish in a pond.

"Hey...Mother_" _She winced at what she was about to ask

"Yes hunny" Sounding preoccupied with Sora`s hair then listening.

"I was wondering if you didn`t mind if I went around town and- got some new outfits"

_I`m gunna heave_

Her mother stared at her for awhile

"Dress`s?"

"Er...yea?" as if it was obvious

Her face literally glowed with happiness and Sora was engulfed in a tight hug

"Oh my little girl is growing up...Next time I shall send you out for make-up"

_Oh god please have mercy..._

Sora`s mother let her hand smooth against Sora`s hair, smiling happily as she closed her eyes.

Sora smiled back for once as she leant down and gently kissed her child's forehead.

It was times like this Sora was so happy to be in this `family`, if they could take out a few circumstances then it would be fine...it would be like this...Happy, comfortable even confident but she wouldn`t be going out for clothes...at least not girly ones.

"Ok Bye Mother" Sora stood up and made her way to the door but just as she opened it she felt her mum hand her something and looked down into her hand to see a bag of munny.

A big bag

Blue eyes widened

"But Mum..."

"No But`s...and take this... just in case" She handed her a wooden bat, smiling sweetly

Sora looked hesitant but took the bat anyway; she would just store it halfway down the road when she got there.

"Bye Mum!"

"Bye hunny- keep safe"

_Of course...I'm never stupid_

Sora looked around her, at the scenery, the people basically everything. After being allowed out by her mum she had brought a camera with a matching bag and was planning on buying a dress just so it looked like she had actually brought a dress.

She loved camera`s so much...especially after _that _time, the time all her memories had been shattered because of a stupid accident.

Small hands clenched tightly to the bag as she moved forwards, head down as her eye`s betrayed emotions she`d rather not share, blatantly ignoring the curious and weary glances until she came across the skate park.

She looked down at her own shoes then back up at the park and smiled as she remembered all the times she had skateboarded herself. She was about to turn away and start towards the beach when a boy shouted, his voice seemingly able to catch her curiosity against all the other ones.

_The boy smirked confidently, the smile complimenting his persona as one of a mischief maker full of promises of fun and adventure clashing with his bright blue eyes. His athletic body was covered with baggy dark shorts that were tied lightly with a belt. A Grey shirt lay forgotten somewhere as he left on a clean white jacket with markings on the sleeves in the shape of triangles and at the bottom of that jacket was a strange but intriguing ornament. He wore black and white rings on his fingers and his blonde spiked hair looked like he had left the hair dryer on for a bit too long in one position. _

_Or a cow had licked it she thought with amusement._

"_Hurry up man...we`re gunna die old at this rate." _A Boy with cameo on folded his arms, rolling his chestnut eyes at this "Show" of macho-ness.

"_Give me a break Hayner...can`t you go play with Olette and pence?" _The boy shouted back giving him a tired glare...

_Huh...this looks interesting._

She stepped forwards while hefting up her new camera trying not to laugh at their petty squabble. She placed it into position then zoomed in to the boy with the gorgeous blonde hair who was about to do a trick...

_Click _**Flash**

_Crap! I forgot the flash!_

She froze as the group of friends she had been looking at turned to look at her, though by then she was halfway in the opposite direction; unfortunately one of them had given chase.

_Crud why did I not bring my bat! _

She mentally screamed at herself as she flew down the side walk, side stepping people as her bag bounced against her hip. She could hear his footsteps gaining on her and looked for somewhere...busier!

_Just like the books!_

As she turned down a narrow alleyway she slowed to a halt and looked down at her camera. Could she possibly use it as a weapon?

_Hell no!_

She gave a hefty sigh as she pocketed the device after switching the screen of...she could stare at that picture later...for now- shopping for a dress.

She mentally flinched

_Life is a bitch...._

5 agonising minutes later found Sora exiting yet another shop without...a dress.

The one thing she needed if she didn`t want to get told off by her parents. She gave a panicked sigh as she looked up and saw a clock tower; she winced against the sunlight but could just make out 4:00.

Great a whole hour before all the shops closed

_Just friggin great..._

She gave one last glare at the clock and started to make her way past the shops and up to the train station- wondering if she might be able to spot another shop

_Obviously not time wasting..._

Looking up she saw a ball being repeatedly whacked up into the air and people surrounded the `ball hitter` and were applauding their excellence in hitting a ball up into the air.

She felt her hand reaching into her pocket so she could capture this pretty weird moment when she heard a shout

"**Civilian!" **

_What the?_

She looked up just in time to see the words.

"_Heaven is a half pipe" _and a flash of gold before a gush of wind and pain snapped across her face as she slipped into darkness wondering what the hell a skateboard board was doing against her face...and that her mother was going to kill her if she getting mugged.

"Whoa!"

Sora felt a weight jump of her and blinked lightly in the light

"...Oh god...I'm so sorry seriously...I never saw you...it`s my fault are you ok?" Sora saw a boy peer over her genuinely concerned.

She blinked groggily as she heard a mixture of voices around her; she saw the boy from her photo and tried to smile to show she was ok.

"Whoa dude...you wiped out a chick...score" Hayner chuckled while Roxas punched the back of his leg making him go down onto the floor.

"Ah Frick!"

"Hey...she looks kinda familiar"

_Oh bugger!_

"AH...oh..."

"Oh what?"

"OH as in...This is the girl I chased...the girl who took a photo of you."

"Think we can nab her camera?"

_They wouldn`t mug me really would they...with a load of people around...nah_

That was until she felt the hand moving slowly down her b-

"Rapist!" she screamed and slapped the offender across the face, shocked at her outburst...and the fact it was him

_I just hit HIM...WHY!_

"Ow..." _And it hurt him!_

"Whoa it`s awake..."a boy jumped, startled

"Pence...she`s a girl" a girls voice muttered, not amused

"...sorry" He muttered

"Hey you ok?" Olette got down to my height and smiled while looking for any injuries...

Sora just stared at her until a voice shouted at her.

"You slapped me!" _Ahh he looked annoyed!_

Everyone turned to look at dream b-Roxas with mixed expressions

"Roxas you deserved it...come on then" Olette helped the girl stand; Sora tottered a little but was soon on track next to Olette and Pence.

"Hey I really didn`t...you're the ones who said-" Roxas followed behind us starting to get really ticked off.

"I suggested I didn`t command" Olette answered

_God this is awkward I should go..._instead Sora held her camera too herself like some kind of paranoid woman.

Sora looked over her shoulder to see Roxas literally looking like he wanted to bludgeon her with his skateboard, she was about to suggest going home when Olette pulled her closer to her and asked for her name

"I`m Sora" she smiled lightly

"I`m Olette as you probably know and not to sound imposing but I hope you`ll be here more often you seem really fun"

Sora smiled back happily- _a compliment?_

-At the ice cream shop-

**Meanwhile the girl stared after the boy then at the ice cream then back again.**

Sora had tried to give the ice cream back when the boy had obviously made his opinion against it- it was his money after all but the girl-Olette had refused...even the shop assistant was against it.

Feeling worse Sora decided against her better judgement and began running towards him.

"Oi...Camera girl...where are you going?"

_Make up a lie!_

"Home? Thanks though- I'll see you tomorrow" and before they could answer she was off, running up the steep slope and through narrow streets before she finally managed to catch up to him

"E...Excuse ...me" she half shouted half breathed.

The boy turned around with an annoyed glare which grew worse when he saw _who _it was that had followed him

"I..I'm really sorry for back there...really I am" she looked around

_Something...can`t give him munny!_

"Here" she thrust the ice cream forwards; she hadn`t even nibbled it so it was fine if he wanted it.

There was an awkward silence as Sora looked away-willing her cheeks to stop flushing while the boy just stared confused ...and something else.

"Er...no that`s fine?" he muttered after a while, holding the back of his head wearily.

_God he probably thinks I'm a freak...what with gloves and socks!_

"But..." She tried

"Seriously...and you shouldn`t let them go to waste...their too good" He added, just about to turn and leave.

"Really?" Sora asked innocently as she turned it around "It looks nice but...I'm not sure"

Roxas stopped and rolled his eyes..."Just try it"

Sora looked sheepish and looked down at the ice cream. Then back up at him.

"Fine..." she mumbled "but I'm still sorry" she licked it lightly and grinned as the texture agreed with her taste buds.

Roxas shrugged lightly but suddenly looked curious

"So...why _did_ you take a photo of me?"

_Because you were h-_

"I just moved here and I wanted to take some photos of some awesome skate moves...for my mum" she added so it made more sense, she even threw in a smile.

He looked weary but Roxas`s face lightened up slightly but she knew there would be years before she got anywhere near being his friend.

"Ah crud!" _My dress!_

He looked taken aback and flashed me a questioning look as I searched for a time-telling device

"Oh sorry-it`s just I ...I`ve forgotten to do something really important"

_He seemed bemused but asked me anyway._

"It`s...I..." she let out a frustrated sigh "A dress ok!"

He didn`t flinch at my voice, instead flicked his phone from his pocket and shrugged

"It`s about 4:45 so good luck" He started walking in the other direction

_Ignorant bas-_

"wa- I never mind" Sora sighed and collapsed onto the floor, picking up her dress with a droopy hand as she wondered if she could get away with "getting mugged" when she heard a low grunt.

"If you really need a dress that badly my mum makes some..." He mumbled looking away

"really?" Sora looked weary but inside she was so pleased...relieved at least.

"Yes? Why would I just say random crap to you?"

_Whoa...angry kid is back_

"Ok..." She said quietly and ignored his offered hand, brushing herself down and waited for him to start walking forwards so she could follow him

"My names Sora by the way" she tried for a conversation at least.

"So?"

Sora rolled her eyes but jumped to keep up with him

**Stupid boys....**


End file.
